


I Don't Want New Ones

by ArborealFinch (Oakish)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham is a Cannibal, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakish/pseuds/ArborealFinch
Summary: Hannibal gets Will a new set of fishing lures. Will refuses to part with his old ones. Just a cute argument and resolution between the two.





	I Don't Want New Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I think Hannibal would try to spoil Will and Will would be having none of it because he values what he already has.

“Hannibal.” Will’s voice sounded from across the spacious apartment in Dubai.

“What is it my dear William?” A soft thud could be heard from Hannibal placing his novel on the table next to their couch. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes. Why are my fishing lures missing?

“I got you new ones because the old had fallen into disrepair. However, if you wish to know where they are, you can find them in the left-hand drawer, on the bottom row of your supply desk. 

“You can’t just do this Hannibal. You can’t just give me things I don’t need and change my whole setup at will.” Exasperated, Will sighed and slumped onto the chair next to the couch. “And I don’t need new fishing lures. The old ones are fine. They just need a bit of sprucing up is all.” Looking more drained than angry Will put his head in his hands and was silent. 

“I am sorry I upset you William. However, I only hoped to provide the equipment needed for your hobby of choice.” Hannibal’s voice rang out, calm, collected, but still with a hint of something apologetic in it. His hands reached over to Will and lifted his head up from its position in his hands. “What about my gift has upset you?”

“I don’t need new ones. I don’t even want new ones. You’ve already spent so much money on this apartment and all the papers needed to keep us out of custody. Hell, we’ve avoided killing any rude people so far, as much as I know you’ve wanted to eat certain ones. I really don’t need new fishing lures though. I’ve had those ones for years and they’ve never let me down if I’ve looked after them. And, they were a gift from my dad, one of the few times he had enough money to buy me anything.” Will’s head continued resting in Hannibal’s arms and one of his own hands slid down to pet Winston, an ever-silent observer during times of stress in their small family.

Drawing Will into a hug and pulling him into his arms, Hannibal spoke. “I see. I am sorry that I upset you dearest Will. I will go put the ones I got you in the drawer and return your father’s gift to its rightful place on your workbench. But for now, let’s stay here and sleep for a while. Emotions can make one need an afternoon rest after all.” Settling down onto the couch together took only a brief moment for the two. 

“I forgive you Hannibal,” Will yawned out, “and maybe we can take a person’s card out or your Rolodex tomorrow. I’m sure you’ve found someone rude enough to make you want to eat them in the past month.” Will turned towards Hannibal’s chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

“I have indeed found someone I would like to transform with you my dearest William. Rest well.” Soon Hannibal too was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short one piece. I will someday create an actual fic, with plot... and chapters, but that day is not today.


End file.
